Sonic the Hedgehog: Light VS Darkness
by Superginji19
Summary: sonic, shadow, and silver have suffered severe injurys and the only hope to save them is an unknown transport, but what happens when the transport is two hedgehog that have come to help sonic and friends in their hour of need. There is OCXOC involved.


Sonic the Hedgehog: Light VS. Darkness

Chapter 1: The Brothers Appear

(takes place a year before Heroes from Different Worlds)

In Green Hill Zone, Tails' house

"Guys is that transport here yet!" yelled Tails

"No and they're not getting better," said Blaze who was looking in the emergency room.

In the room there was Sonic, Shadow, and Silver on medical beds.

"The damage they took was more severe than the fight against Solaris," said Tails.

"DAMN THOSE BASTURDS," yelled Knuckles as he punched the wall making a huge hole in the next room.

"Knuckles!" yelled Tails.

"Sorry but it's because of their dark sides that they're like this they were luck they had the chaos emeralds but now the emeralds are scattered," said Knuckles.

"We know Knuckles, but…" said Tails but before he could finish Knuckles interrupted.

"But nothing they could die because of these severe injuries!" yelled Knuckles.

Then there was nothing but silence. Then Knuckles stormed off but suddenly came back with a package in his arms.

"Tails this is for you," said Knuckles as he gave it to him and apologized for making the hole in the wall.

"I wonder who this is from?" said Tails.

He looked at the return address but there wasn't one. The opened it up and then the Chaos Emeralds floated out of the box. Then a note fell from one of the emeralds.

_These will help with the next attack tomorrow construct this to stop the attack until the transports are here the tomorrow._

"These blueprints are amazing!" said Tails as he ran outside with his tool box and the emeralds.

"What happened?" asked Amy because she was in the other room where the hole is.

"Knuckles got very upset about what happened with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver," explained Blaze.

"Oh," said Amy as she looked at Sonic in the medical room.

_The next day Tails finished the machine and when the turned it on a flow of positive chaos energy flew out and created a shield around the house._

"Their coming!" yelled Charmy.

"We can see that Charmy," said Vector as he punched Charmy's head.

"Chill out Vector," said Espio.

"Fine," said Vector as he threw Charmy behind him and Charmy smashed into the house.

Then after 3 hour everyone was able to demolish 20% of the army of Shadow androids and metal Sonics and they were tiring out.

"There is no end to this army," said Knuckles.

"We need to retreat into the shield," yelled Tails.

"Fall back, fall back," said Knuckles.

After everyone got in the shield the androids and metals couldn't break threw.

"Tails is this what the machine does?" asked Espio.

"I think so but is there more to this machine?" said Tails.

But then everyone heard a large explosion outside of the shield and metals and androids were flying everywhere.

"What's that?" said Knuckles.

"There are two hedgehogs out there one is in a dragon like armor the other is in a red, black, and silver and is holding a blade in his hand," said Charmy who was on the lookout tower.

At the battle field.

"These thingsare garbage," said the red hedgehog.

"Ya to bad I was hoping to have some fun but let's use our final move," said the gray hedgehog.

'You never scène to surprise me brother," said the red hedgehog.

"HERE WE GO!" yelled both of them.

**Team Move: Dragon's Freezing Disruptor.**

"Son of a Btch!" yelled Knuckles as a huge explosion appeared ant took the shape of a dragon.

Then the next thing everyone knows the two hedgehogs appeared next to them with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all healed.

"Silver!" yelled Blaze as she ran and tackled Silver.

"I'm glad to see you to Blaze," said Silver.

"How did you heal us so fast?" asked Sonic.

"I'll show you but first we have to get out of these forms," said the red hedgehog.

Then there was a flash of gray and red lights and after a red hedgehog with orange on his head plus a scar on his head. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a white four pointed star and he has a black four pointed star on his necklace and a cell phone on one of his black fingerless gloves. He is wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, and his red shoes with a white diamond. There was a gray hedgehog next to him, he is wearing a black jacket with dragon wing symbols on his back. He has a pair of gray jeans. He also has 2 gauntlets on his hands and one has a blue diamond, then hs black shoes with lightning symbols on them.

"I'm Ginji a master of positive and negative chaos energy, I'm 15 years old but, in that form call me Chaos Shadows and my sword is called Murasame," said the red hedgehog.

"I'm Grey a master of the sky and positive chaos energy, I'm 17 years old, and call me Gray Stream Dragon in that form," said the gray hedgehog.

After everyone went into Tails' house to rest up for the next attack

But at the dark zone (yes I made that up).

"Report," said Dark Sonic.

"It seems that our entire army was wiped out," said Dark Silver.

"WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" yelled Dark Shadow.

"I don't know but, let's gather as much information and we'll attack next month all agreed," said D Sonic.

"Agreed," said D Shadow and D Silver.

Back at Tails' house Ginji and Grey were in the training room with Silver, Sonic, and Shadow.

"Now we're going to show you how to use your hyper form without the super emeralds you will only need this," said Ginji as he tossed a blue emerald to Sonic, a yellow emerald to Shadow, and a sky blue emerald to Silver. When they caught the emeralds they absorbed the chaos energy and the next thing they knew they were already in their hyper forms but then they switched back.

"So that's the power of a hyper emerald," said Sonic.

"We'll we should be heading to bed tomorrow we start the real training," said Grey.

"Alright!" yelled everyone.

**Well that's all for now, please leave a review and tell me if I should continue.**

_**SuperGinji19**_


End file.
